Don't Take the Girl
by Vanilla Twist
Summary: Don't take Pansy Parkison" Draco cried, tugging at his father's quidditch robes. ReadReview COMPLETE
1. Johnny's Daddy was taking him fishing

Don't Take the Girl

Vanilla Twist

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the recognizable characters. I don't own the song either.

Author's Note: This is for my sister. Ginger Twist, this one's for you sweetie!

_'Johnny's Daddy was taking him fishing._

_He was eight years old._

_A little girl came through the front gate,_

_Holding a fishing pole._

_His dad looked down and smiled,_

_Said we can't leave her behind._

_Son I know you don't want her to go,_

_But someday you'll change your mind.'_

Part One: Summer 1988

Draco Malfoy danced around the parlor of Malfoy Manor in excitement. Today was his birthday and for the first time ever, his father was going to take him hunting for the rare golden snidget.

Snidget hunting was outlawed a long time ago, as young Draco knew. His father's dear friend, Ernestine Whinbourne, the grand daughter of Augustus Whinbourne, the founder of the Whinbourne Wasps, owned her own private snidget hunting ground and held excursions with her inner circle. As a special favor to Lucius and a gift for Draco's eighth birthday, she was opening the grounds to the Malfoys.

"All ready son?" Lucius grinned, tossing his broom over his shoulder and crossing the room to Draco. "Have you got your broom?"

Draco grinned widely and showed his father the brand new Jr. Shooting Star he'd received that morning. "Let's go Father!"

"Drakey!" a shrill voice whined. "Drakey where are you?"

"Please Father! Let's go now?" Draco pleaded with wide eyes.

"Hold up Draco," Lucius smirked. "I believe Miss Parkinson wants a word."

Draco groaned and stomped over to a large armchair. A little girl flew into the room, her blonde hair up in a dainty little ballet bun and her face flushed from running. She looked around the parlor anxiously and upon seeing the pallid boy in the chair let out a squeal.

"Oh Draco!" she squealed. "Where are you going with that broom?"

"Away from you!" Draco snapped red faced and angry. "Shove off Pansy."

The little girl sniffled and let out a pained sob. "Why don't you like me?" she cried.

"Draco Edward Malfoy," Lucius hissed. "Is that anyway to talk to a lady?"

Draco looked up at his father, and two nearly identical pairs of gray eyes met.

"She's not a lady," the son challenged. "She's just a little girl."

Pansy let out another sniffle and turned to flee. Lucius reached out a hand and stopped her, bending to look her in the eye.

"Pansy," Lucius's voice was extremely soft. "Draco is going to apologize. He has forgotten the good manners that I've taught him about being nice to a lady."

"I'm sorry Pansy," Draco mumbled in defeat.

"That's okay Draco," Pansy wiped her eyes and smiled up at Lucius with watery innocent eyes. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy."

"It was the least I could do for a lady in distress, no matter how little she may be," Lucius bowed.

"Could we go now Father?" Draco asked anxiously. "I want to hunt the snidgets!"

"Pansy why don't you see if the ladies need help planning for the ball," Lucius suggested to the little girl.

"It's boring," Pansy frowned, looking up at the blonde man with puppy dog eyes. "Can I come with you and Draco? I love flying!"

"No Parkinson!" Draco snapped, grabbing his father's hand. "Girls don't fly."

"They do too!" Pansy retorted angrily. "Girls can fly even better than boys!"

Lucius looked down at the two bickering children and smiled.

"Do you have a broom Miss Parkinson?" he asked her, plastering back on his indifferent smirk.

"Yes!" the little girl shrieked. "I'll get it now!"

Pansy was gone in a flash, her little green dress flapping around the corner as she ran off to get her broom.

"Father!" Draco whined. "Father no! It's my birthday!"

"You can bring a guest," Lucius shook his head at the boy.

"Father please! Not her!" Draco cried out, tugging on his father's quidditch robes. "You can take any boy in the world! Just not Pansy! Take Crabbe or Goyle! Take Blaise, but please Father, don't take the girl!"

"Miss Parkinson is coming with us Draco," Lucius smiled as the girl reentered the room, wearing an enormous quidditch robe and carrying a large broom over her shoulder.

"Are those _MY_ robes?" Draco gaped at her angrily. "How di."

"You look lovely Pansy," Lucius cut off the boy. "Here, I'll carry your broom."

The threesome left the parlor and the halls of Malfoy Manor.

"Why Father?" Draco moaned as Pansy clutched his hand excitedly.

Lucius held the portkey out to the children and looked down at his son with a smile. "Someday you'll change your mind."

A/N : Hit the review button and give me feed back! I accept anonymous reviews!


	2. Ten Years Down The Road

Don't Take the Girl

Vanilla Twist

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the recognizable characters. I don't own the song either.

Author's Note: A BIG thank you to my reviewers:

Slytherin-girl TF lover: Thanks for saying something so nice and being my first review for the story. I agree with you that Draco and Pansy are a cute ship!

DarkArrowGirl: Yeah, I love this song too.

Me: Bows deeply Thank you for the compliment my dear!

Sades: Here's more for you!

I'm glad you enjoyed part one and now for part two!

_'Same old boy, same sweet girl_

_Ten years down the road._

_He held her tight and kissed her lips_

_In front of the picture show._

_Stranger came and pulled a gun,_

_He grabbed her by the arm._

_Said if you do what I tell you to,_

_There won't be any harm.'_

Part Two: Summer 1998

"Draco," Pansy moaned into his kiss, pushing him back gently.

"What is it Pans?" Draco panted, pulling back to look at the girl his father had arranged for him to marry to keep the blood pure.

"We have to talk," Pansy whispered, twirling a strand of his pure blonde hair between her fingers. "We have to talk about us."

Draco gaped at the nervous blonde beside him. "What about us?"

"What are we?" She asked, chewing on her lip nervously. "Do you even like me, or am I just the girl your father chose for you that you'll wear like a bloody trophy?"

Draco just looked at her, long and hard. She was the same little girl she had been ten years ago, when they'd gone snidget hunting on his eighth birthday. Her hair was the same golden blonde that she now wore down and in natural waves. Her nose is the same, upturned little snout it had been for as long as he could remember. He gazed into her large innocent eyes and saw fear and hope within their chocolate depths.

"You are Pansy. The girl I'm being forced to marry." He said, holding her gaze. She turned to look away and he grabbed her chin. "And I am Draco, filthy rich and handsome. Together we are the future of the pureblood race."

"What?" she asked. "Is that all it is to the Malfoys, to you?"

"What I'm trying to say is that you are mine. You belong to me," he broke off and leaned forward to plant a firm but gentle kiss on her parted lips.

Draco felt her be ripped away from him and heard her surprised gasp.

"Death eater!" a male voice hissed angrily. "Look here a death eater tramp and her trash!"

"Let me go," Pansy's voice shook slightly. "Let me go now or you'll be sorry."

"Look death eater," Pansy's attacker addressed Draco. "Do what I tell you to do and there won't be any harm, not to you or this little tramp. Don't draw your wand!"

Draco glared at the man holding _his_ fiancée; he did not like his things being touched. He didn't like it one bit, his eyes blazed.

"Michael Corner?" he smirked at him. "I remember you. You were in my year, Ravenclaw."

"Draco," Pansy hissed from the man's grasp. "Don't antagonize him!"

"Don't think I haven't forgotten you Malfoy," he hissed, cutting her off and covering squeezing her arm painfully. "I remember every little thing."

"Then perhaps," Draco continued smoothly. "You recall that I was too young to join the death eaters before they were defeated by Potter last year, as was the lady you are holding."

Michael shifted and drew his wand, pointing it at Pansy's head. She let out a small scream and her eyes pleaded with Draco to do something.

"Enough playing around Malfoy!" Michael said, tugging at Pansy roughly. "If you want your plaything back, you'll have to pay up or she'll meet an _Avada__ Kedav_…"

"Stop!" Draco broke character, as Michael murmered part of the horrible killing curse with his wand at Pansy's head. He was hit with strange desperation, to do anything. "Take my galleons, here's my Gringotts key! Take it!"

Michael dug his wand into Pansy's temple and she whimpered in fear. "That's an awful nice ring Malfoy."

"Take it!" Draco snapped, ripping it off his finger and offering it to the man holding Pansy. "Take anything I have, just don't take Pansy!"

Michael grabbed for the ring and pushed Pansy back to the fuming blonde before apparating away. Draco held the crying girl in his chest and sat staring off into space in the empty field.

"Draco," she sniffled, looking up at him. "Why did you do it?"

"My father is going to kill me when he finds out about Grandfather's ring," Draco murmured, kissing her hair.

"Why Draco?" she asked again.

"I don't know Parkinson," he snapped. "I don't like having MY things touched."

"That's not why," Pansy whispered hopefully. "I know you Draco. You never break character like that."

"Why did I do it then?" Draco looked down at her.

She smiled at him and leaned up to press her lips to his.

"Admit it," she whispered in his ear. "You like me. You don't want me to go away."

"Parkinson," Draco drawled out with bored eyes. "I've known you for damn near my whole life and you have never ceased to be a royal pain in the arse. But yes, Pansy you are starting to grow on me."

"You mean that," She asked, messaging her bruised arm.

"You are growing on me," Draco continued with a mischievous smirk. "You are growing on me like fungi grows on a rotten log."

"That's horrible!" Pansy gasped, clearly hurt.

"It's a compliment," Draco assured her, leaning in for a kiss. "Now where were we?"


	3. There's gonna be a little one

Don't Take the Girl

Vanilla Twist

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the recognizable characters. I don't own the song either.

Author's Note: Draco is incredibly out of character in this chapter, but hey, you would be too under the circumstances. Another thank you to my reviewers, I love your feedback! Slytherin-girl TF lover, sweet as candy321, OnELoVeFORyooh, grin, GinnyDragon54, liz, me! and KCLL. You guys are the best! Your reviews made me feel all warm and mushy inside!

_'Same old boy, same sweet girl,_

_Five years down the road._

_There's gonna be a little one_

_And she says its time to go_

_Doctor says the baby's fine_

_But you have to leave._

_Cause his momma's fading fast._

_And Johnny hit his knees.'_

Part Three: Spring 2003

Draco Malfoy sat before the fire in his study, deep in thought. The years had gone on and Pansy had gone from an annoying little girl to an okay friend to the woman he was forced into marrying. The thing that disturbed Draco the most in these thoughts was that, unlike in the beginning, he was happy to married to the pug-faced blonde. He might even care for her, if he was capable of caring.

Now she lay asleep in their bedroom, heavily pregnant with his first heir. Pregnancy had been an adventure for sure. Draco groaned to himself remembering the runs to Hogwarts in the middle of the night to get her some of that treacle tart the baby wanted. He remembered how whiny and annoying she had been, standing before the mirror when she had begun to show.

"I'm getting so fat!" she had wailed, turning to him. "How could you stand to look at me?"

"I close my eyes," he had smirked.

Draco learned that night that the bed in the guest room was no where near as comfortable as the one he shared with his wife.

He recalled the way she had worshipped the chamber pot for three months in the beginning. He nearly lost his own breakfast listening to her gagging in there.

Draco sat, staring into the fire wondering how he'd put up with Pansy for so long. It had been four years since the wedding and he'd be willing to say that he might…

"Draco?" a small voice spoke behind him tremulously. "Little Malfoy wants out. NOW!"

He jumped to his feet and crossed to her briskly. She stood clutching her stomach in pain wearing a traveling cloak over her dressing gown and holding a suitcase.

"Please," she winced in pain. "Please hurry."

Draco grabbed her suitcase and pushed her towards the fire anxiously, His face ashen and eyes wild.

"The floo powder Draco!" she yelled into his ear. "Don't just throw us in the fire!"

He reached up and grabbed a handful, tossing it into the flames.

"Saint Mungo's!" he yelled, holding Pansy and her suitcase tightly.

The couple whirled around in the flames in silence other than a few gasps of pain from Pansy every few minutes. What felt like an eternity later they landed in the hearth at Mungo's Maternity Ward.

The hospital was busy and bustling; Draco pulled Pansy's hand and led her to the desk and the nurse behind it.

"How may I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Wife…Baby….NOW…" Draco breathed out nervously.

"Agh!" Pansy grunted, crushing her husband's hand in hers. "Get this baby out of me now? Please!"

Instantly nurses surrounded the couple, tugging Pansy down into a chair.

"Its okay dearie!" One chirped, taking her vitals. "Now when did the contractions start?"

They wheeled Pansy down the halls and Draco followed in shock. He followed them as far as the door before he was stopped.

"Get these on!" a matronly nurse snapped, tossing a sterile hospital robe at him.

He changed quickly and entered the clean room, hearing Pansy's scream.

"Draco!" she cried and he rushed to her side.

Her face was contorted with pain and she was screaming.

"It's okay Mrs. Malfoy," a mediwizard was saying to her. "It's all right. Let's get this baby now? Okay?"

Pansy nodded, her face was covered in sweat and her eyes were terrified. Draco leaned forward and kissed her brow tenderly.

"You're going to have to push for me," the mediwizard was saying. "Ready Pansy? Push!"

Pansy screamed and her face twisted in pain. Pansy pushed and pushed, crying the whole time. Draco's chest heaved painfully.

"Stop!" the mediwizard cried out suddenly. "Pansy, whatever you do, don't push!"

"What's wrong?" Draco found his voice. "What's going on?"

"The baby turned a little, Mr. Malfoy," the doctor grunted absorbed in the task at hand. "Not fully, I just have to turn him back a bit. Hang in there Pansy!"

Pansy was sobbing uncontrollably and her eyes were full of raw pain and fear.

"Okay, ready to push for me again love?" the mediwizard asked.

Pansy nodded and pushed with all she could, squeezing Draco's hand.

"One more!" the wizard said. "One more."

Pansy pushed again there was a loud cry. The nurses rushed to clean up the new baby Malfoy. Draco stared at the nurses as they worked on his baby, their son.

"I love you Draco," Pansy sighed, tears streaming down her face. "Take care of our son." She squeezed his hand weakly and her breathing became even more labored.

"Don't talk like that," Draco answered back harshly. "Don't you dare start Pansy! Damn it I'll hex you. Don't you dare die on me."

The machine they had hooked the new mother began beeping wildly.

The mediwizard rushed over and began checking vitals.

"Pansy!" he said sharply. "Pansy, stay with us!"

The nurses sprung to action and two other mediwizards came running into the room. Draco stood, watching them crowd around his wife in absolute terror.

"Mr. Malfoy?" the matronly nurse said. "Come with me dear."

"No," he murmured, angrily.

"Mr. Malfoy," a mediwitch came over to him. "Your baby is fine, but you have to leave now. We need to take care of your wife."

He left the room in a daze and allowed the nurse to lead him to a waiting area. He sat and waited for anything to happen. He did the only thing he could think to do at the moment; he fell to his knees.

"God?" he whispered unsurely. "It's me, Draco Malfoy. Do you remember me? I know that I'm not the best guy in the world, but I love her."

He sat quietly for a bit as if awaiting an answer.

"Don't let her die," he commanded. "Take me instead! Don't take her."

His eyes clouded over with tears and stared blankly at the wall.

"Take me out of this world, God please," he began to cry, throwing all appearances to Hell. "Don't take the girl."


	4. Epilogue

Don't Take the Girl

Vanilla Twist

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the recognizable characters. I don't own the song either.

Author's Note: The complete Author's Note will be at the end. Thank you for my reviewers for sticking with me. Here's a bit of a cookie chapter, for you all.

Epilogue: Autumn 2012

Draco Malfoy stood in his front garden beside his broom shed. He was trying to decide which broom to use for his son's first flying lesson and was so far unsuccessful. He wanted to make this special for young Galen as he had very few good memories in his life. It was difficult to be born into a name with such bad fame as Malfoy.

Galen had been ridiculed and bullied in his primary wizardry school. It had gotten so bad that Draco had him removed and then taught him himself.

"Da!" Galen's voice carried from across the yard. "Da! There's something in the bushes here!"

Draco sighed and closed the shed, a broom in his hand.

"DA!" his son cried out again. "Make it go away!"

He crossed the garden and found his son, cowering behind a bench staring in horror at a clump of bushes. The boy was a near carbon copy of his father except for the eyes. He had his mother's eyes, a deep murky brown.

At the moment his eyes were terrified and he kept pointing to the bushes. "Da! Hurry, it keeps shaking! Maybe it's a dragon or a werewolf!"

Draco rolled his eyes at his little coward and brandishing his wand, stepping in front of the bushes. His son ran to cling to his legs, hiding from view.

"Come on out," Draco ordered. "We won't hurt you."

The bushes shook and a bushy brown head poked out. Galen let out a scream, "It's even worse than a werewolf!"

"Hello," the brown head spoke. "My name is Breanne and my family just moved down the road."

She extended a hand to Draco bravely. He shook it and smiled at his son.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Breanne," he said, bowing his head to her. "I am Draco Malfoy; you may call me Mr. Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you!" she said, stepping out of the bush and looking around. "Where did that boy go?"

Draco moved and left Galen to Breanne's view. She giggled and said, "I'm Breanne and I'm eight. How old are you?"

"Almost eight and I DON'T talk to girls," Galen said, glaring fiercely at her.

She ignored his comment. "Are you and you Daddy going to go flying?"

"Yes," Galen said curtly. "Now leave."

"Can I fly too?" she asked, looking up at Draco with big eyes. "I'm an excellent flyer."

"I don't see why not," Draco smiled at her. She was a very straight forward child, something that greatly amused Draco.

"I'll get my broom," she said happily, skipping away.

Draco turned to look at his son and saw the look of absolute horror on his face.

"Why did you say she can fly?" he asked as though it pained him. "She's a girl! Don't you know the secret about girls Da?"

"What secret?" Draco asked his son, holding back a laugh at the grave expression on his face.

"They are icky Da," Galen said solemnly. "They have cooties!"

"Does that mean that your mum has cooties too?" Draco asked him playfully.

"Da!" Galen rolled his eyes. "Mum's don't get cooties."

"I see," Draco smirked, looking up to see his wife snorting with laughter.

"I mean it Da!" Galen warned. "Take any boy flying that you want, but girls have cooties."

"We already told her that she could fly too, Galen," Draco explained. "We can't just take it back. "

"I'm telling you Da!" his son pleaded. "Whatever you do, don't take the girl!"

Draco wrapped his arms around Pansy's face and nuzzled her neck playfully.

"Someday you'll change your mind," Draco told his son.

Draco held his wife a while longer and kissed her softly, thinking back on the day his own father told him the same thing.

"I love you," Pansy whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too," Draco whispered back.

_'Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing,_

_He was eight years old."_

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who helped to make this fic work. Thanks to my sister for inspiring me to write this fic and thanks to Tim McGraw for having this song on his greatest hits album. A big hug goes out to my reviewers, especially to, Slytherin-girl TF lover, GinnyDragon54, sweet as candy321, liz, and Mary. Another BIG hug goes out to my best friend in the world for helping me with a thing or two here and there. I really appreciate everything Jess!


End file.
